


戦士 の道  Warrior's Way

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Deicede Arc, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late gift for Bleach Vivariaton Fest. August ed., Infantrum's: PoemFic Challenge and A Tribute to Ichimaru Gin, an avenged child. May you rest in your undisturbed sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	戦士 の道  Warrior's Way

**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite, Shueisha Inc.

 **Genre:** Tragedy

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** IchimaruxAizen untuk prompt: powerxpower

 **Word-Count:** (termasuk poem, karena poem adalah bagian dari fic ini)

 **Summary:** A late gift for **Bleach Vivariaton Fest. August ed**., **Infantrum's: PoemFic Challenge** and **A Tribute to Ichimaru Gin** , an avenged child. May you rest in your undisturbed sleep.

 **Warning:** spoiler besar-besaran untuk Deicide Arc, pergantian POV yang tak terlihat, agak OOC&gaje, diksi tidak indah, typo, Gin-centered, author benar-benar sok tahu.

**Author's Note:**

Semacam summary perjalan Ichimaru Gin karena saya masih menyayangkan kematiannya. Dan bentuk penghormatan saya pada Tite Kubo karena telah berhasil membuat karakter yang dibenci sekaligus dicintai. Dan membuat hitam-putih sulit dipisahkan. Congratz, Sir! Waiting for Aizen's part.

Poem's credit goes to: *)Kubo Tite and **) Eka Kuchiki. Terjemahan bebas untuk puisi Kubo kecuali puisi milik Gin.

So, sudikah teman-teman membaca atau mereview? Sebab, saya duga fic ini akan mendapat sedikit review, meskipun visitor banyak. :D

* * *

For **Bleach Vivariation Festifal**

August ed. OwnerxPowerxPower (OPP)

and Infantrum: **PoemFic Challenge**

**戦士の道**  


(せんしのみち)

**Warrior's Way**  


Di dunia ini siapakah yang pantas mendapat julukan ksatria? Apakah mereka yang mengorbankan nyawa demi negara? Mereka yang mempertahankan tanah kelahiran? Ataukah mereka yang memperjuangkan kebaikan untuk banyak orang?

Atau mungkin ada satu hal lain?

失くしたものを (nakushita mono wo)

奪い取る (ubaitoru)

血と肉と骨と (chi to niku to hone to)

あとひとつ (atohitotsu)

_Untuk merampas yang telah hilang,_

_Darah, daging, dan tulang_

_Serta satu hal lain…*)_

Apakah mereka yang mempertahankan miliknya tidak pantas disebut ksatria? Tak layak pulakah mereka yang mengambil kembali yang telah dirampas, disebut ksatria? Meskipun telah meneteskan darah, merobekkan daging, dan meremukkan tulang? Tak pantaskah? Padahal dia hanya berusaha mengembalikan apa yang telah dicuri. Masih tak pantaskah ia dijuluki ksatria?

Lalu, akan kau sebut apa orang-orang yang menjauh dari cahaya demi mengambil kembali miliknya yang berharga? Kau sebut apa mereka yang berkawan dengan gelap demi mengalahkan kegelapan itu sendiri? Menebas demi menghentikan kebiadaban? Menetak demi memberikan kemerdekaan? Meruntuhkan demi mengukuhkan resolusi?

* * *

Ichimaru Gin. Pria perak, pria rubah, pria licik, bocah berbakat, ular. Sebutkan saja lagi. Daftar akan semakin panjang karena tiap orang akan memiliki versi mereka sendiri tentang Ichimaru Gin. Tapi definisi tentang dirinya tidak berubah di mata kedua orang itu. Matsumoto Rangiku dan Aizen Sousuke. Cinta dan rasa takut. Itulah Gin bagi mereka berdua.

美しきを愛に譬ふのは (utsukushiki o ai ni tatofu no wa)

愛の姿を知らぬ者 (ai no sugata o shiranu mono)

_Orang yang mengumpamakan kecantikan dengan cinta adalah orang yang tidak memahami sosok cinta._

醜きを愛に譬ふのは (minikuki o ai ni tatofu no wa)

愛を知ったと驕る者 (ai o shitta to ogoru mono)

_Orang yang mengumpamakan keburukan dengan cinta adalah orang yang menyombongkan diri bahwa dirinya memahami sosok cinta._

Bagaikan cinta yang tak terdeskripsikan oleh para pecinta, begitulah sosok Ichimaru Gin yang tertangkap oleh indera Matsumoto Rangiku. Jika ia mengatakan Gin adalah orang baik karena menyelamatkannya, maka ia telah lupa bahwa Gin hampir membunuh kaptennya dan menipu Kira. Jika ia mengatakan Gin sadis karena mengarahkan pedang pada Hitsugaya Toushirou dan padanya, maka ia benar-benar tak memahami Gin. Ia tidak pernah paham mengapa dia selalu jauh, selalu dingin, dan dengan senang hati mengikuti Aizen.

Rangiku takkan pernah tahu penyebabnya. Dan Gin pun takkan pernah mengungkapkannya. Tidak. Gin tidak akan mengungkap alasannnya pada dia yang bertanya, "Mengapa kau mengkhianati Kira padahal dia sangat mempercayaimu?"

Tidak, kepada dia yang tak berterus terang. Dia yang menggunakan orang lain sebagai alasan. Sekali lagi tidak. Meskipun sejenak kalimat "Karena kau di sini," membuatnya goyah. Tidak.

Lagipula bukankah semakin sedikit orang yang mengetahui tujuannya, semakin sedikit pula yang mencoba menghentikannya? Bukankah semakin kokoh pula jalan menuju tujuan tersebut?

Rangiku tak perlu tahu. Aizen tak perlu tahu. Tuhan pun, untuk apa Dia harus tahu?

* * *

Ichimaru Gin bukanlah seorang ksatria berkuda putih. Bukan pula prajurit berperisai baja. Ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan sejumput takut dan sekepal cinta, kepada dia yang terkasih. Kepada dia yang selalu ia tinggalkan dalam gelap.

Ichimaru Gin jugalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan segenggam asa dan sepelukan dendam, kepada dia yang tak mengenal rasa takut. Kepada dia, seorang pria, yang mengambil harta dari miliknya yang berharga. Dan dialah pula, seorang pria pemilik cita menjadi Dewa. Ia akan selalu berada di samping pria itu. Ia, Ichimaru Gin, ada untuk memberikan rasa takut padanya.

* * *

犠牲無き世界など ありはしない (giseinaki sekainado ari wa shinai)  
気付かないのか (kizukanai no ka)  
我々は (ware wa)  
血の海に 灰を浮かべた地獄の名を

(chi no umi ni hai wo ukabeta jigoku no na wo)  
仮に世界と (kari ni sekai to)  
呼んでいるのだ (yodeirunoda)

_Keberadaan dunia tanpa korban,_  
 _tidaklah ada…_

_Tak sadarkah kau?_

_Tempat yang_  
 _sementara waktu kita sebut dunia_

_adalah neraka dengan abu mengapung di atas lautan darah*)_

_Soul Society, lebih dari seabad yang lalu_

Warna langit malam tidak memudahkan patroli hari itu. Tak juga menghindarkan Shinigami itu dari bahaya. Sebab, seorang Shinigami kecil telah menunggunya di balik bayangan pepohonan. Sebab, Shinigami kecil itu telah bersiap dengan _wakizashi_ di tangannya.

Shinigami dewasa itu menangkap kelebatan perak di antara pepohonan. Dengan penasaran, ia mendekati kelebatan perak tersebut. Ia beruntung, kelebatan perak bukanlah Hollow. Kelebatan itu hanyalah puncak kepala Shinigami kecil. Tapi dia sungguh tak beruntung, tak tahu bahwa ia mendekati maut.

"Hey, bocah, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Bukankah bocah seperti kau harus berada di barak?" tanya Shinigami dewasa itu pada Shinigami kecil.

Shinigami kecil menoleh pada Shinigami dewasa. Dengan mata tertutup, ia menjawab, "Sedang berburu katak."

"Hah? Berburu katak? Kau tolol ya? Mana ada katak di musim panas," umpatnya pada si kecil tolol di depannya. Ia yakin si Shinigami kecil pasti mengada-ada.

Karena kalimat tersebut, Shinigami kecil telah menghadapkan seluruh badannya pada Shinigami dewasa. Tersungging senyuman mengejek di wajahnya, "Ada kok. Barusan berbunyi."

Kontan Shinigami dewasa menyahut, "Mana? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Masih dengan senyuman di bibir Shinigami kecil melanjutkan, "Tuh, barusan bunyi lagi."

Sadar bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud, Shinigami dewasa segera melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Shinigami kecil. Sayangnya, Shinigami kecil berhasil menghindar ke samping.

"Ups, meleset," ejek Shinigami kecil pada Shinigami dewasa.

Tentu, Shinigami dewasa makin sebal karena ejekan itu. Segera ia cabut _katana_ di pinggangnya. Ia arahkan pada pinggang Shinigami kecil. Dan,

Klang! Suara logam saling beradu. Shinigami kecil rupanya berhasil menangkis _katana_ -nya. Ia makin gusar. Shinigami kecil tak hanya menangkis tapi dia menampakkan senyum liciknya lagi.

Shinigami kecil dengan tenang bertanya, "Inikah kemampuan Tingkat Tiga Divisi Lima? Pedangnya bisa ditahan anak kecil."

Tersulut kalimat itu, ia makin membabi buta. "Awas kau bedebah! Hiaat!" teriaknya dengan mengayunkan _katana_ pada Shinigami kecil. Namun,

"Ikorose, Shinsou," adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya telah menghantam tanah. Sebab pedang Shinigami kecil telah merobek jantungnya.

Dalam hitungan nano sekon darah segar menciprat ke berbagai penjuru. Merahnya mewarnai tanah, pedang, dan wajah Shinigami kecil. Namun, ia tidak menjerit ngeri. Tak pula ia menangisi kematian Shinigami di bawah kakinya itu. Ia justru puas dengan kematian buruannya. Puas, karena dari lima orang, tiga lagi yang tersisa untuk dia telan. Tiga dari lima perampok reishi sahabatnya. Dan salah satu dari ketiga orang itu, sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Mengagumkan," kata pemilik reiatsu di belakangnya. "Kemampuanmu justru lebih baik daripada kabar burung," kata pria itu dengan kekaguman pada suaranya. Pria jangkung berambut coklat dengan kacamata yang makin menegaskan kecerdasannya.

Seketika itu pula Shinigami kecil mengenali pria itu. Pria itulah pemimpin perampok reishi sahabatnya. Pria itulah yang memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Pria itulah yang mengendalikan mereka. Pria itulah yang disembah katak-katak buruannya. Pria itu, Raja Katak.

"Dapatkah kudengar namamu sekali lagi?" alunan suara merdunya membuat Shinigami kecil makin bersemangat.

"Gin," sahutnya tenang pada Raja Katak. "Ichimaru Gin," dan memberikan senyum lebar pada buruan terlezatnya.

"Tingkat Tiga divisi kami... bagaimana kau menemukannya?" masih dengan nada kagum di pertanyaannya.

"Dia tak tertolong. Tak menarik dibicarakan," balas Gin dengan nada gembira.

"Bagus. Berita bagus," ujar Raja Katak padanya.

* * *

Kematian Tingkat Tiga Divisi Lima makin memekatkan gelapnya jalan yang Ichimaru Gin tuju. Dan bodohlah ia jika berharap ada matahari di ujung terowongan berbau anyir ini. Matahari takkan tersedia untuknya. Pun tak ada lilin sebagai penerang di terowongan ini. Sebab, ia telah memberikan maut pada jiwa-jiwa itu. Ia bahkan tak gentar ketika zanpakutonya mengiris daging dan reishi mereka. Ia pun, tanpa ragu, mengikuti kehendak Raja Katak. Apapun yang dimandatkan padanya. Meskipun hal itu berarti menghentikan kehidupan jiwa yang lain.

Sekali lagi tidak. Meskipun tak ada lilin, teman, matahari di ujung jalan, dan sorak-sorai penyambutan, Ichimaru Gin tak peduli. Ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia telah memilih menapaki jalan gelap ini. Biarlah semua tak ada di sampingnya. Asal, tujuannya tetap di depan, ia bisa melanjutkan langkah dengan mantap. Mengubah banyak hal dan menjaga agar Rangiku tak menangis kembali.

伏して生きるな, 立ちて死すべし(fushite ikiru na, tachite shisu beshi)

_Kau boleh hidup dengan berlutut, (tapi) berdirilah ketika kau mati_ *)

_Seireitei 5 bulan yang lalu_

Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tousen, dan Aizen Sousuke telah sampai di Sentral 46. Dalam ketenangan seperti hari lain, Aizen Sousuke melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan sakral itu. Tanpa di komando, orang-orang jompo di ruangan itu mulai ribut. Mereka berdengung seperti lebah, seperti biasa. Sudah tentu, mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil penjaga. Namun, Aizen Sousuke berhasil menenangkan mereka.

Gin melihat tipuan Kapten Aizen berhasil membungkam mereka sejenak. _Ah, orang-orang jompo yang tidak belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu,_ pikirnya. Mereka masihlah orang jompo yang sama dengan orang jompo di seratus tahun yang lalu. Orang-orang sombong yang tidak bisa membedakan tipuan dengan kebenaran. Orang-orang yang membuang Urahara Kisuke dan sembilan orang lain karena Hollowfikasi. Padahal, mereka bersepuluh hanyalah korban. Kapten Aizen, dirinya, dan Tousenlah yang melakukan Hollowfikasi itu.

 _Menggelikan, terkecoh oleh penipu yang sama_ , ejeknya dalam hati. Dia ingin melontarkan ejekan-ejekan lain pada Sentral 46. Namun, kalimat dari Kapten Aizen menggagalkan rencananya.

"Gin, Kaname, lakukan," perintah Kapten Aizen setelah bosan beromong kosong dengan Sentral 46.

"Dengan senang hati," jawabnya pada Sang Kapten. Membunuh anggota Sentral 46 tak ubahnya dengan membunuh pasukan Barragan. Yah, mereka layak mati. Pasukan Barragan adalah sekelompok Hollow tak berguna. Dan Sentral 46 juga, sekelompok orang-orang tak berguna, sombong, dan bodoh. Terlebih, mereka berada pada jalan yang ia tuju. _Mengganggu_.

* * *

_Karakura_

Sekali lagi, ia menjadi budak Aizen. Memberikan kesenangan pada kaptennya. Pertama, membangkitkan amarah Hirako Shinji. Mudah saja, bagi dua Sarugaki Hiyori. Selesai. Lalu menyingkirkan diri dari arena pertempuran. Mengamati semua orang saling bunuh. Tousen melawan Hisagi dan Komamura. Kapten Aizen dengan semua orang yang tersisa.

Membosankan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menyentuh Kapten Aizen. Bukan para Visored, bukan pula Gotei 13. Membosankan. Mereka kalah oleh ilusi Kyoka Suigetsu. Padahal kekuatan zanpakuto itu bisa dicegah dengan menyentuhnya sebelum segel dilepas.

Menyedihkan. Gotei 13, Visored. Mereka ingin sekali membunuh Kapten Aizen, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu caranya. Meskipun demikian, dia tak boleh turun ke medan pertempuran. Dia harus menunggu dengan sabar tak ada pesaing lagi. Sampai dia sendiri dan Raja Katak yang tertinggal.

Tugas kedua adalah ia harus membuat kupu-kupu kecil, Kurosaki Ichigo, terasa lezat di mulut Raja Katak. Ia tahu butuh waktu tak sejenak untuk mengacaukan kepala si kupu-kupu kecil. Serta bisa jadi kupu-kupu kecil menyerang dalam wujud terHollowfikasi. Tapi begitu Raja Katak kenyang melahap si kupu-kupu kecil, ia bisa merasakan mangsa yang sehat saat ditelan.

* * *

Nampaknya beberapa hal telah melenceng dari perkiraannya. Si bocah Kurosaki masih belum pantas untuk dimangsa Kapten Aizen. Bocah itu masih goyah. Dia takut untuk menghadapi Kapten Aizen. Dia takut mati. Lalu Kapten Aizen sendiri...

Siapa dia? Dia berubah. Dia bisa menghancurkan Koutotsu dengan pikirannya?

"Apa yang kau takutkan Gin? Sebab ada bagi mereka yang bergantung padanya," ucap Aizen di depannya.

Ya, kini Gin mengerti. Aizen bukan lagi Raja Katak. Aizen telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Naga? Bukan. Naga tidak memberikan rasa takut dan kematian mendadak. Dia seperti monster di buku dongeng anak manusia.

Bukan. Aizen bukan monster. Monster tak mampu menentukan hidup mati makhluk yang dihampirinya. Monster juga tak mampu membuat orang-orang bereiatsu tinggi berlutut padanya. Hanya Dewa yang menentukan hidup mati dan membuat banyak makhluk berlutut. Ya, Aizen serupa dengan Dewa kini. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang mampu lolos dari cengkraman kehendaknya.

* * *

Akhirnya, Matsumoto Rangiku datang. Terengah-engah dengan peluh meleleh dari dahi. Sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Aizen dan Gin. Jelas pula ia tidak menyadari keadaan makin memburuk. Aizen telah berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk tak tersentuh maut. Jika ia melawan Aizen sekarang, maka matilah ia.

Tentu, Gin akan mencegah Aizen membunuh Rangiku. Tentu, ia tak akan memberikan nyawa sahabatnya pada sosok serupa Dewa tersebut. Tidak, ia tak akan menukarkan tujuan hidupnya dengan kemenangan semu.

Maka, Gin membawa Rangiku pergi dari Aizen. Menjauhkan gadis itu sejenak dari maut. Namun gadis itu dengan keras kepala menjawab pertanyaan retoris darinya dengan, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena kau di sini."

Sesaat ia ingin berhenti memburu Aizen. Sesaat ia ingin mengatakan,"Aku pun demikian. Aku di sini karenamu." Ia urungkan kalimat itu. Sebab, Rangiku menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh mengapa ia bergabung dengan Aizen. Lalu Rangiku berbohong tentang Kira.

Sungguh ia kecewa. Ia masih sedikit berharap Rangiku akan mengatakan hal lain. Sesuatu tentang dirinya dan cinta, mungkin...

Dengan sekuat tenaga, segera ia tepis pikiran itu. Pikiran yang akan mengganggu jalan mencapai tujuan. Perasaan yang akan menumpulkan pedangnya saat melawan Aizen.

Ia tahu Rangiku sanggup meruntuhkan determinasinya. Ia tahu karena gadis itu terlalu berharga. Tahu pula jika gadis itu terbunuh oleh Aizen, dia akan limbung. Gamang karena hidup tanpa tujuan.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku," hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu ia ungkapkan pada Rangiku. Kalimat yang sama untuk membunuh perasaan yang masih tertinggal. Perasaan yang tak perlu diketahui oleh siapapun. Lalu, biarlah Rangiku tak ingat tujuannya. Dan biarkan pula Rangiku membencinya. Asal, di akhir, Rangiku bisa bahagia.

* * *

Hakufuku telah dihujamkan pada Rangiku. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada yang bisa mendeteksi reiatsunya. Namun, ia harus segera kembali pada Aizen. Segera mengakhiri hidup Aizen sebelum dia berkembang menjadi makhluk aneh lain.

Syukurlah, Aizen tidak berhasil mendeteksi reiatsu Rangiku. Ia dan Aizen justru bercakap-cakap tentang masa lalu. Seolah-olah di sana banyak hal menggelikan. Seolah-olah, ia tidak akan menghunuskan pedangnya di dada Aizen.

* * *

Aizen pun tak sempat menghindar. Raja Katak akhirnya terkena bisa Sang Ular. Dengan cepat bisa itu meluluhkan tubuh Raja Katak. Raja Katak sudah tak tertolong lagi. Maka, Sang Ular segera mengambil Hougyoku dari dada Raja Katak.

Sayangnya, Raja Katak bangkit kembali dengan lubang berjendela di dada. Rupanya evolusi menyebabkannya tak bisa dibunuh. Evolusi menjadi Dewa Katak. Dan dewa tidak bisa dimatikan oleh bisa ular.

* * *

_Jika kau benar-benar mencintai dirinya, maka relakan darahmu mengalir hanya untuk memberinya kehidupan**)_

Sebelum evolusi itu tuntas, Gin berusaha menghancurkan Hougyoku. Ia harap semuanya akan selesai. Dan hal yang telah terambil bisa kembali pada pemiliknya. Namun, tanpa ia ketahui Aizen telah berada di belakangnya. Hougyoku pun kembali pada Aizen, setelah ia tertebas oleh Kyouka Suigetsu.

Meskipun merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuh dan darah tak berkurang semburannya, Gin berusaha mendapatkan Hougyoku kembali. Bukan hanya Hougyoku, tapi juga reishi Rangiku yang tertanam di dalamnya. Ia menggapai sekuat tenaga walaupun dijawab oleh tebasan pedang, sekali lagi.

* * *

Akhirnya, usai sudah perjalanan panjang itu. Gin telah sampai di ujung terowongan. Dan benar, tak ada matahari di sana. Justru kegelapan lain yang tak sekelam dalam terowongan. Tak ada pula sorak-sorai penyambutan. Ia justru mendengar teriakan kalut Rangiku. Ia sungguh bersyukur telah meminta maaf padanya, orang terkasih.

* * *

Dia, Ichimaru Gin, adalah ksatria yang gagal mencapai tujuan, tak memperoleh kemenangan. Ia tidak mendapatkan kembali benda milik orang terkasih. Ia juga kalah di tangan musuh terbesarnya. Ia adalah ksatria terhina, pulang dengan tangan hampa, dan menorehkan luka.

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang patut dibanggakan darinya. Kekuatan yang ia hidupkan demi tujuan, determinasi yang tak pupus, dan cinta yang tulus.

Selamat jalan, Ichimaru Gin. Selamat jalan. Semoga di kehidupanmu selanjutnya, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu sendu, tetapi bahagia di akhir hidupmu.


End file.
